La Cyborg-Gata
by Son Leonidas Auditore
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra Roman y el colmillo blanco en Vale Blake termina en el Mundo de Metal Gear dos años antes de los eventos ocurridos en Rising con Raiden y trabajando con el ella vivira momentos felices como tristes que cambiara la linea del tiempo . La imagen no es mia es de Essynthesis, RaidenxBlake, Raiden aura y semblanza, Blake más fuerte y sanguinaria.


La Cyborg-Gata

Hola mis nakamas de Fanfiction aquí Leónidas comenzando un nuevo proyecto, pero ahora tengo el capítulo 2 y estoy haciendo el 3 de El destripador en Little Garden, pero mi computadora se metió a un virus (no se ha metido a las páginas hentai) y lo tuve que mandar pero cuando me devolvió el ratón que lo revisaron y lo sacaron del virus lo que me causó gran parte de mi información y cómo sospechan también mis historias y, por lo tanto,me quedan sin inspiración para hacer mi historia de Raiden decidí hacer un proyecto nuevo para los fanáticos de RWBY (serie que me gusta la primera vez en las clases de información y me guste actualmente voy en el volumen 3) y Metal Gear Rising que pues me encanto debido a su porta ya otras cosas que explicare más adelante y pues mis nakamas espero entiendan que lo que paso se me fue de las manos e intenta compensarlo lo más pronto posible oka LISTO DEJEMOS LA DANZA.

[Nota de autor]

-Hablar

"Pensamiento o frases de personas que estan abajo del titulo del cap"

(Localización, hora o día)

Prólogo: El final de una batalla y el comienzo de una aventura Parte 1

"Nunca estamos peleando solos, levántate, ponte en marcha no nos vemos heno" Monty Oun

(Vale puerto de embargue, 10:30 p.m.)

[No hay día en el que no se en día en ese universo se hizo el día la hora en que la coloque porque a mi parecer las las 10:30 p.m. encuentre en el lugar y el escenario algo así como el escenario de la situación las las chicas llegarán más tarde que como en la serie.]

Aquí vemos en el puerto de Vale una chica de pelo negro largo con una cinta con orejas negras, ojos amarillos ámbar, botas negras, chaleco abotonado negro y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, pantalones cortos, con una bufanda negra en su cuello de Blake tiene más detalles de la misma manera que Blake Belladona una faunus gato y su lado un chico moreno de pelo amarillo oscuro, ojos azules, camisa blanca abierta mostrando su torso, con un cuello, guantes de color rojo y negro, con un jean azul, con un color negro llamado Sun Wukong un faunus mono.

Los dos en este momento están peleando contra una organización. Llamada delictiva Colmillo blanco a la que Blake fue un miembro desde su juventud hasta que decidió abandonarla para convertirse en cazadora por causas que se dirían más adelante. Sol peleando con Ruyi Bang y Jingu Bang dándole vueltas golpeando a los soldados del Blanco Fang y transformándola en nunchakus / escopetas y dando golpes a diestra y siniestra a los soldados mientras Blake con su Gambol Shroud peleaba con el jefe de esta operación Llamado Roman Torchwick un peli-zanahoria [Creo que es el color más cercano al pelo de Roman porque peli-rojo nop] tiene un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta roja, traje blanco y rojo, bufanda gris, zapatos y pantalón negro, con su bastón era bueno pero Blake con su arma le estaba ganando terreno,

-Bien hecho gata logrado mantener una lucha contra mi aunque. Antes de seguir el corrió muy rápido, incluso para su velocidad de fauno y el tiempo pasado, y el tiempo en el que cayó, no lo suficiente, negro. HAY llega a la persona que se deenda fácilmente. y diga Hay porque eres racista te denuncia con el sitio y los obligas a que cierres tu cuenta y tu me reiré como loca así jajajaja]. Con voz siniestra que causaría un escalofrió si no fuera porque antes Roman le dio un bastónzo en la espalda al suelo, la cabeza de la cabeza aun aturdida que le dio el ataque del terrorista rompiéndole el lazo de su cabeza revelando sus orejas de gato, se sorprendió y dijo, ¿quién lo diría aunque sea muy obvio? no fuera más basura del todo JAJAJAJAJAJA. Riéndose como Yuki Terumi [Los que saben quién es cierto] ella intentaba levantarse vio su arma y su intento de agarrar pero ella le piso el pie y ella exclamo -Ahhh. Un gemido de dolor al ser pisada pero aun con una mirada de furia en su rostro ella mirando a los soldados fauno exclamo -¡Hermanos Faunos desde cuando nos convertimos en seres pensantes y pacíficos en un ser como basura sin inteligencia, desde su fundación el objetivo del White Fang fue tener los mismos derechos que las personas normales de manera pacífica, pero poco a poco nos vamos a rebajar a cosas como marchas de protesta, actos de vandalismo para llamar la atención y con el paso del tiempo logramos tener nuestro objetivo pero no de manera justa si no atreves del miedo y el terror y ahora nos rebajamos más al estar sirviendo a humanos horribles como este tipo por favor revélense y demostrémosles a los humanos que pueden ser como ellos o MEJORES! . Exclamo ella con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos por no poder más hacer más, Roman sorprendido dijo -Guau chica que bonito discurso pero inútil jajajaja. Riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos -Estos idiotas no son más que basura que la carne de cañón para algo más grande en la mente pero mejor de una vez acabo que puede ser un obstáculo en el futuro por la suerte tengo una técnica que aprendí hace poco de mi horrible jefe pero bastante útil. Los soldados faunos al oír el discurso de Blake y las palabras de Roman decidieron dejar de seguir al colmillo blanco y menos a Roman y luego comenzarón a quitarse el uniforme que los representan como miembros de la organización.

Mientras que en un puerto de aterrizaje, una nave traída desde Beacón, el equipo de Blake, el equipo, RWY, estaba por órdenes, del director, de la academia, Ozpin y también para recuperar el B, de RWBY [Jejeje juego de palabras alguien entendió ... alguien ya bueno] EL equipo está compuesto por Ruby Rose una chica peli-negra-roja que tiene el traje de caperucita roja pero en versión moderna, ojos plateados, una guadaña que a la vez es rifle de francotirador, además de ser líder de su equipo a la Edad de 15 años, su hermana mayor Yang Xian Long, tiene una blusa de mangas café, ojos lilas, un camisón sin mangas que le deja ver su estómago y un ombligo también tiene un corto negro con un cinturón café,su arma Ember Celica que son unos guantes que al ser activados se ha activado en una protección para sus manos y antebrazos y también se activó balas 12 por cada guantes, y es compañera de Blake y la última es Weiss Schnee, tiene una chaqueta blanca corta , con dos líneas rojas en ella, tiene un vestido blanco debajo de la chaqueta, su arma Myrtenaster es una espada de esgrima que entre el mango y la hoja tiene una cámara que tiene casi todo tipo de polvo, es la compañera de Ruby.

-Vamos chicas rescatar a Blake. Dijo Ruby mientras Yang y Weiss asentían, entonces fuerón al puerto un "Rescatar" un Blake pero no sabían que esta noche todo cambiara ni para bien ni para mal eso se decidirá acorde a las acciones de nuestros protagonistas y protagonista.

FIN

Y bien mis nakamas que les gusta la primera parte de este capitulo divido en dos partes, intenta hacer más caps más seguido pero como se dice arriba de ellas no le dije a mi novia que me gustaba más de lo que me contaba de otra manera, no había visto una joya oculta del anime, como la saga de Grisaia, o la serie llamada, RWBY, de una gran persona, ahora, muerta Monty, Oun, descansa, en, paz, gran escritor / creador / director y gran persona adios mis nakamas denme consejos para seguir con esta historia y dejen sus reviews LET'S DANCE.


End file.
